Skype
by BlueIce RedFire
Summary: Where one Skype call changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**Skype - 1.**

* * *

><p>"She's not a cheerleader!" Amy shouted at her coach, pointing to the girl that was most commonly known as Samey. The latter looked down at her shoes, as she sat only a few feet away from her twin sister. The coach, who didn't even spare the younger twin a look, trying to calm the raging blonde.<p>

"Can't you just kick her out? I want her out! She doesn't deserve to be a cheerleader if she can't perform one simple move!" She argued louder, her arm movements more wild than before. Samey sighed, and kept her head down as her sister would continue to argue with the coach. What hurt Samey most was that her sister was right. Although, she had a reason for why she couldn't allow herself to perform the grand finale of their routine.

After a few loud banters later, Amy roughly tapped Samey's shoulder and the younger twin looked up to meet Amy's hard gaze. Samey didn't quite understand how her sister was a lot prettier than her, if the two were identical. But alas, Amy's skin was a lot more cleaner and softer, her eyes were clearer and the beauty mark on her cheek would intensify her general appeal.

"Tell him, Samey! Why couldn't you cooperate in our cheerleading routine?" Amy snarled. Samey looked down, as she felt both sets of eyes set on her. She was embarrassed about what had happened and felt the blood rush into her cheeks. She knew exactly what had happened, but since her sister was in the room, she needed to perform a lie to cover the truth up.

"I wasn't wearing anything underneath my skirt," she mumbled, her blush reached over her neck and colouring her pale cheeks. Amy, from the corner of Samey's eyes, had smirked whilst the coach looked disappointed.

"And why was that?" The coach asked, leaning forth to listen in one Samey's explanation. The younger blonde had a flashback of what happened, with Amy throwing her underwear into her locker, whilst she was only in her crusty old towel. Samey shuddered at the memory and looked up to meet with Amy's intimidating glare. She looked back down at her feet and quickly made up a response for the coach.

"I just forgot," Samey replied. The coach sighed, a look of disgust on his face and turned to face Amy. Samey knew what would happen next and continued to hang her head until she was dismissed.

"Well," the coach said, loud enough to bring attention to Samey who rose her head in response. The coach kept a good poker face, although he couldn't hide the look of disloyalty that was visible through his eyes.

"It pains me so much to see one of our greatest cheerleaders to go," he sighed. Lies, Samey thought to herself. She knew that he was just saying that to make her feel better. "Though, it needs to be done."

And with that, the meeting was dismissed, with Amy thanking the coach and leaving with Samey followed close behind her. The younger twin walked the halls of their school, hanging her head in shame and embarrassment as the her classmates would shoot repulsed glances or whisper the little white lies Amy had shared with the world about her.

When the twins reached change room, Amy let Samey enter first, although stuck her leg out for her to trip on. Knowing what her sister wanted, Samey trudged forth and let her sisters perfectly waxed leg stop her from walking and purposely tripped and landed on her face hard.

She lay there for a little, whilst her sister would laugh with the other girls gathered in the change room would laugh with her. Samey knew that she was the weakest of the school thanks to Amy. Even the nerds would laugh at her, if they ever got the chance.

As the laughter died down, the girls left the change room purposely avoiding contact with Samey and flinching wildly if they came too close. Samey stood up, brushing the unneeded dirt from her dirty uniform and tried to find her school uniform in her locker.

"Looking for this?" Amy asked, waving the traditional uniform in front of Samey. The younger blonde sighed and nodded slowly. Amy smirked and walked up to Samey, standing a little taller for the extra height she could use to intimidate her sister. Samey knew not to meet her gaze and kept her focus on her shoes.

"Well guess what?" Amy whispered. Unknowingly, Samey arched her head up to meet with Amy's cold blue eyes. The dominant twin taunted Samey by making a quick head motion, causing Samey to duck her head in fear. Her smirk grew wider.

Samey would have tried to snatch the uniform off Amy, but she knew that Amy would find a way for her to receive a punishment. Instead, the younger blonde just listened in on what her sister had to say.

"You can't have it..." Amy didn't finish the sentence immediately, making Samey nervous as she shuddered uncomfortably. "Dry."

And with that, Amy had tossed Samey's clean uniform into the running showers, the clothes dampening quickly. She laughed, and shoved Samey against the wall of her locker and left the change room immediately.

"See you later, Samey!" She called out, a tone of mockery in her voice. Samey sighed and walked into the shower in her cheerleader's uniform, and picked up her wet clothes. She quickly turned the shower off and walked out of the shower rooms.

She lay her wet clothes on the rack behind her locker and let them dry for a little until the school bell rang. Samey checked the clothes, and was disappointed to find that they were still quite damp. Sighing, she quickly got herself changed into the wet uniform, having to adjust her skirt so it wouldn't cling to the inside of her legs.

Once fully dressed, Samey went over to find her next class, dashing to her locker. She unlocked it quite fast and took out her books. She took one glimpse of her sitting by Amy with her parents behind them, smiling shyly whilst holding up her uniform with Amy smiling more confidently and happier with her captain's uniform. Sighing, Samey closed the locker door and walked down the corridor's halls to find her class.

As she entered the class, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, and in response, she hung her head in shame. The professor watched as Samey took the only seat available, which was beside Amy. Amy smirked when she saw her sister's timidness as she entered the classroom later.

"Hey sis!" She greeted, putting on a rather fake smile. Samey hung her head low but muttered a quick "hi" to her sister. Amy smirked and leant further back in her chair, leaving her open notebook and textbook for Samey to use. The younger twin sighed and put her own books on the floor by her feet whilst she moved Amy's stuff to in front of her.

Samey began completing the questions the professor had set for them, answering each one in a rapid speed. Amy liked to use Samey's intelligence to her own accord, and often meddled with her to get her own ways. The older twin pulled out her phone from her pocket and began texting her long-term boyfriend who Samey was still yet to learn the name of.

The class continued, with the professor asking some questions in general and Amy would answer some of them, with the help of Samey writing the answer in front of her. In response to her answers, the professor would praise Amy and try and encourage Samey to answer some also.

When class ended, Amy left immediately, leaving all her workbooks and items scattered over Samey's side, for the submissive twin to collect. Everyone else had left the room, whilst Samey was still piling everything onto her books and carrying what most kids would assume was a shitload. Most times, Amy would take out unnecessary books out for Samey to add onto her load.

Samey managed to walk towards her's and Amy's locker, carefully making sure that all the books were arranged neatly and ordered. School was out for her, and Amy, so she pulled out her phone and house keys and quickly pocketed them before she wandered off towards the changing rooms.

The first thing she noticed was that all the current cheerleaders we all changed and in their uniforms. Everyone knew that this place was normally out of bounds for the non-cheerleading girls, but Samey had to officially withdraw from her position as 'Cheerleader Minor'. She pulled out her uniform from her locker and went in search to find Amy.

The other girls either ignored or shot her looks of hatred as she passed. When Samey finally saw Amy, she saw the older twin chatting with one of the assistant captains about a possible upcoming performance that Samey would not be a part of. Amy smirked when she saw Samey and ushered the assistant captain away from her.

"So," she began. "Do you have your uniform?" Samey nervously held up the uniform. The girls around them saw what was going on and watched the two intently. Amy smirked and reached over to the side to grab the stick of red lipstick.

She used her spare hand to brush out the hair from Samey's face and drew a sharp line from the corner of her forehead to her opposite cheek. Then she mirrored the action again, leaving Samey with a red 'X' on her face. Of course, Amy wasn't finished yet. She then swapped the red lipstick out for a tub of mascara. She held it up in front of Samey, the younger' eyes set heavily on the brush.

Without a word spoken, Amy closed Samey's eyes with her thumbs and messily applied the mascara onto her closed eyes, purposely making the space below her eyes darker. She closed the lid and smiled at her work. For one last effect, Amy ripped a sticky note from her planning book and stuck it on Samey's forehead before writing something on it quickly.

"All set!" Amy giggled. "You may leave now." And with that, the other girls surrounded Samey and hoisted her onto their shoulders and running as a pack towards the field. Screaming, Samey watched as the scenes changed and how the ground looked when she saw thrown off their shoulders.

Samey lay on her back in the shortly cut grass as the cheerleaders began their exercise routine. Samey closed her eyes, picturing a happier life without her bossy sister and her ugly high school life. She could imagine many fantasies about how she could live happier and easier without a specific sister in her life, although she told herself every time that she would just have to deal with it.

"Oh my gosh, Samey!" Amy groaned as she stood above the younger twin. Amy looked angry, her hands by her hips and her eyes more stressed out than normal. Samey hesitantly sat up but only for Amy to push her back on the ground.

The sky was reasonably darker now, meaning that time had passed since Samey lay on the ground with the many happy thoughts flooding her mind, and with Amy's stressed face in Samey's view, the happy thoughts had exploded into sadness.

"The bus had just left and you're still lying on the ground like a dead person!" Amy groaned. "Why can't you do anything right?" She asked rhetorically before she began walking towards the road. Samey sighed, standing up and following Amy to the bus stop. When they got their, the clouds had swarmed over them, and was threatening rain.

"Samey! Hand me your jumper now!" Amy demanded, holding her arms to keep warm. She was still in her cheerleading uniform, still taunting the younger twin with her position. Samey shrugged her jumper off and handed it to Amy, who quickly put it on. Amy shot her one dirty look before she stood under the bus stop roof, which was now full of students from their school.

"Looks like someone forgot to use a mirror," one of the freshman girls chuckled as they saw Samey. A few others looked up to examine Samey and quickly turned to their friends to laugh. Others paid no attention what-so-ever. She obviously wasn't popular with the freshman year level either.

"Wait, isn't she the one who was kicked from the cheerleading squad?" Another girl asked. And after that, everyone had looked up at Samey and began gossiping and collecting theories about what had happened. Samey looked at Amy, who was standing further away from her with her arms folded and a smirk evident on her face.

The bus showed up a few minutes later, and Samey waited for everyone to enter the bus until she could go on, as everyone had shoved her aside or yelled insults or phrases at her to scare her off. Samey knew she shouldn't be too intimidated but she couldn't rise up against anyone, otherwise she would have to face consequences.

Once everyone else had piled on, Samey tried to get on although the bus driver had rudely shut the door on her face, leaving Samey alone outside. She sighed, and began walking away from the bus stop and towards her house, which was a fair distance away.

The rain came pouring down soon after and the makeup that Amy had applied to Samey's face began rolling down her cheeks and onto her white dress top. She didn't let that stop her from walking, although thoughts of what her parents would say flashed into her mind, thickening Samey's already saddened mood.

Once Samey had arrived at her house, she gently opened her family's expensive three story house and entered through the halls. The large theatre/kitchen room was dimly lit and she saw her parents making out hotly on the couch whilst an adult movie was being played.

Immediately, she ascended the stairs, to the next floor and was met with the sight of a male pinning her sister against her door, whilst snogging her fully. Samey watched for any signs of movement, but it seemed as if that this male, who Samey assumed was Amy's boyfriend, wasn't going to move any time sooner.

So instead, Samey walked towards the bathroom and locked herself in. She sat on the toilet seat with her head in her hands and sighed.

She pulled out her phone and quickly unlocked it, before she began browsing through some of the apps she could get.

One with a blue 'S' captivated her attention, and quickly downloaded it onto her phone. As it loaded, she heard the throaty moans in the hallway and made a gagging motion with her mouth.

Once it downloaded, Samey took in the name of it.

"Skype," she said to herself. She hummed in approval and opened the app, before it asked her to log on. Of course, Samey didn't have a previous account, so she had to sign up for it quickly, entering her phone number and name before inserting a profile pic of a lonely blue flower in a paddock of red flowers.

She logged herself in and accidentally clicked the number pad button. With nothing else to do, Samey entered a few numbers into the system and pressed the green call button, and was shocked to hear it when it began ringing.

All of a sudden, a name appeared on her screen and a low male's voice was heard.

"Hello?" He asked. Samey froze, unsure of what to say and bit her lower lip. She put the phone to her each and opened her mouth to speak, when she was interrupted.

"Is anyone there?" He asked again.

"Uh, yeah! Sorry," Samey replied. A sigh of relief was heard on the other side.

"Good, I thought I'd go crazy after one more prank call!" He chuckled. Samey bit her lower lip, unsure about how to respond to what he had said.

"So what's your name?" He asked. Samey froze and pondered before answering.

"My name is Sammy," she said. "Though everyone calls me Samey."

"Why?"

Samey blushed in embarrassment. She didn't really think it would make sense to anyone who didn't know her. In fact, most freshmen don't even know why she's called Samey either.

"Um, because my older sister calls me that and everyone else follows along," Samey explained. "It's like Same-Amy."

"So your sister's name is Amy?" Samey's eyes widened. They weren't gonna make fun of her?

"Yeah?" She replied meekly. The male on the other side went silent.

"Well, Sammy is a nice name," he complimented. Samey blushed again.

"Thanks," she replied.

"No problem!" The guy on the other end chuckled. "So, uh, why'd you Skype me?"

If the guy could see Samey now, then he would definitely see how nervous and red he was making her.

"I was just testing the app out," she replied honestly. "My sister doesn't really allow me to have any apps!"

"Do we need to talk about your sister?" The guy on the other end asked, a tone of annoyance. Samey gaped.

"Uh," she tried to speak. "I guess not." The was a long pause.

"Oh, uh," he chuckled nervously a little. "Seems like I gotta go right now!" Samey frowned.

"Oh," she replied. "See ya."

"Hey, cheer up, Sammy!" He told her. After hearing her real name begin recited, she smiled brightly.

"Okay," she giggled. The other person giggled, too.

"Well it was nice meeting you Sammy," he said. "Hopefully we'll chat again some other time!" And like that, he had hung up. But it didn't matter as much, since he had made Samey's sad mood turn happy.

Samey got up and looked at herself through the mirror. For once, she didn't see herself as a clone of Amy. Instead, she saw herself as an individual.

She was Sammy - not Samey.

* * *

><p><strong>How was this? This is my new Samey-centric fiction. I'm aiming for around 20-30 chapters for this story and I do hope that this is worthy of reading. <strong>

**Anyways, so the main focus of this fiction is who was the other person that Samey was Skyping?**

**Hope it isn't that bad! **

**Anyways, happy readings!**

**- Blue **


	2. Chapter 2

**Skype - 2.**

* * *

><p>"Wake up, <em>Sparamy<em>!" Amy shouted as she roughly shook Sammy awake. Sammy's eyes opened slowly, still adjusting to the bright light her sister was shining in her face. She squinted, holding a hand in front of her face and looked at her sister, who was masked by darkness.

"Uh, who?" Sammy asked, unsure of what her sister was thinking. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Topher and I came up with it," Amy smirked. "It's suits you 'cause you're just a spare me! A spare Amy!"** [1]**

Sammy sighed and sat up on her bed. Amy was standing above her in her simple bra and panties, leaving Sammy to wonder what her sister was here for. Although just being worked up caused Sammy to yawn, barely concealing it in the dark earning a light slap from Amy.

"Um, I was talking!" Amy told Sammy, before yanking her arm and pulling the younger twin up. Unsure of what to do, Sammy blinked a few times at her sister. Amy then straightened out her spine and put her hands on either side of her hip.

"What's 'Skylar'?" She asked. Of course, Sammy knew what Amy was talking about, and making fun of her incapability to pronounce it could cause some stress and pain, especially on her side. Instead, Sammy looked down at the floor and lowered her head.

"Its an app," she mumbled. Amy let in a quick wisp of air before she exhaled slowly.

"I know that, Sparamy, but what does it do?" Amy asked. Sammy felt the heat rise up to her cheek as the memories of accidentally phoning the guy last night flashed into her mind, though she quickly came up with an answer to her sister's question.

"It's like a phoning app. You can call people and text them and video chat," Sammy explained, not wanting to let her sister know that she spent most of last night browsing through its capability. Amy hummed in understanding and pulled out her phone, showing Sammy the app, the bright lights from her phone returned to Sammy's view, causing the younger blonde to squint again.

"Help me set it up, Sparamy!" Amy told Sammy, in aggression. Sammy sighed and using one hand, quickly went through a few instructions that she remembered from setting up her own account last night. When she got to the sign in, she stepped back and Amy quickly entered in her username and email address.

Once she had finished setting it up, she showed Sammy the home screen when Sammy merely nodded, hopefully sending the message that Amy had solved it. Amy hummed and smirked smugly at her twin.

"Nice try Sparamy," Amy patted her sister's rather messy bed hair and finished off by ruffling it. "But next time, try and be useful!" And with that, Amy had shoved her sister onto the bed and left the room. Sammy sighed sadly, knowing her advice would always be cast aside as worthless.

Still awake, Sammy whipped out her phone, when realisation had dawned upon her; her sister wasn't confronting her, but rather wanting her help. A sly smile appeared on her face as she opened up her own Skype account. Now she could only pray that Amy wouldn't find her account on the website.

She hadn't really befriended anyone, but she had a chat with a few strangers due to some random set ups and from there she stemmed into some more complex tools about Skype. A rather helpful, yet flirtatious user, had explained his experience on Skype to her and had tried to catchup with Sammy at any time, to which she had to deny.

Sammy sent a text to him, wondering if he'd be up at 3:00am on a Saturday morning. Once sent, Sammy went into the App Store to search for some other apps that may interest her. Some caught her attention with their flashy colours and exquisite titles, although she couldn't really settle for one.

She was reading the description for a rather interesting, yet complex game when her phone buzzed and a banner appeared saying that TheCodemeister had replied to her text. Excited, she quickly swapped her apps to the Skype and read his text, a little too fast.

**TheCodemeister: **_Yeah, I'm awake. How about you, gorgeous ;)_

Sammy would have giggled at his comment, if she wasn't sitting in her bed at the ungodly hours that her sister had woken her up at. Instead, she decided to type a quick response to his comment.

_I'm awake. Awww, thanks :3_

Immediately, she wasn't so sure of the classification of that text. Was it flirty, like Amy used with her boyfriend or was is attention seeking like her sister had always told her? She panicked slightly, hoping that Cody wouldn't get the wrong message until her phone vibrated.

**TheCodemeister: **_I see you're using the kissy face I taught you ;)_

Again with the winky face, though it kept the blush on Sammy's cheeks bright. She replied shortly after.

_Yeah. :)_

**TheCodemeister: **_Aww, are we back to smiley faces? :P_

_I guess._

**TheCodemeister: **_WHERE'S THE EMOTICON? DD:_

_:)_

**TheCodemeister: **_Yay! You didn't forget! :D_

_Hahaha. What's the laughing emoticon?_

**TheCodemeister: **_xD_

_Oh thanks! :D_

**TheCodemeister: **_Anytime ;)_

Sammy's heart may have jumped during that one post, as well as the fact that her jaw dropped also. She wasn't entirely oblivious to things like intercourse or anything dirty like that. Her parents were mainly responsible for that.

Before she knew it, Sammy's phone was ripped from her hands, and she immediately jumped up to see her sister holding her phone in her hand, sending the submissive twin an accusing glare. She knew she was busted now.

"Why are you on my phone?" Amy asked, anger laced in her voice. Sammy cocked her head to the side a little, not too much for it to be noticeable. She could have sworn that Amy had her phone a moment ago.

"Didn't you have your phone a moment ago?" Sammy asked, eyes widening as she realised what she had asked. Amy's eyes mirrored Sammy's and the dominant twin gave her a stone hard look. She carefully set the phone down by Sammy's bed and gripped the younger twin by the hair, yanking at the roots as she brought the submissive twin close to her face, Amy's short and hard breaths giving Sammy an uncomfortable feeling.

She lowered her head so her mouth was close by Sammy's ear and giggled rather humourlessly.

"Don't you ever back talk me, Sparamy," Amy threatened. She then released Sammy from her grip and heard the sound of footsteps from the hallway. Immediately, Amy lunged towards Sammy but instead of injuring her like she normally would, she had her arms around Sammy's body and her head in the crook of her neck.

Sammy, utterly confused looked at her sister's display of affection, blinking several times to check if it was a dream. Amy's head shot up from the crook of her neck with a strong glare and Sammy was now confused.

"Don't just stand there, hug me back, quick!" She snapped and Sammy immediately hugged Amy from where she was, mirroring the position her sister was currently in. The door then creaked open and Sammy saw the silhouette of her mother and father standing in the doorway, her mother with her hands on her hips and her father with his arms crossed.

"Amy? Sammy?" Her mother called, her tone passive-aggressive. Amy slowly pulled away from her sister, her arms still around Sammy's back and she looked up at her mother, her eyes slightly puffy and her expression groggy looking. Her mother raised an eyebrow and shifted in her stance. "What are you girls doing up so early?"

Amy rubbed her eyes with her fist, and replied, "I had a bad dream, Mum. Spar-Sammy was comforting me." The way Amy had said her name sounded so forced, yet she tried to hard to make it sound natural. Her mother's expression softened a little. The woman shifted her weight onto her other foot and her arms went slack.

"Sorry for interrupting girls, but you shouldn't be up this early causing so much ruckus," her mother scolded slightly. Amy nodded her head, and withdrew away from her sister completely. Her father then turned to look at Sammy.

"Is this true?" He asked. Sammy was hesitant at first, but knew that she should answer immediately otherwise it'd cause suspicious. She nodded her head. Her father was now the one who softened his expression and looked between the two girls. Her mother stepped forward and then handed Amy an item.

"We found this outside your door, dear," she told Amy softly. Amy nodded and hugged her mother, who returned the hug at equal the affection. "Try not to have nightmares again." She jokingly scolded making the twin chuckle.

Sammy felt someone pat her back and looked up to her father smiling kindly at her. She flashed a quick grin before she ducked her head and side glanced at her bed. The male of the room took note and grabbed his wife around by the waist.

"C'mon dear, maybe we could make use of this free time," he whispered, low and seductive. The woman giggled and the two left the room, each with an arm around the waist. Sammy sighed and turned to look at her sister who had pinned her against the bed.

"You're so lucky, sis!" Amy snarled. "Super, super lucky!" Amy released her sister, who was whimpering silently. She then stood up and left the room, leaving Sammy's phone at the end of the bed. Once Amy had slammed the door shut, Sammy crawled over the bed to retrieve her phone.

**TheCodemeister: **_You still on?_

**TheCodemeister: **_I__t'__s_ _been three minutes, are you still alive?_

**TheCodemeister: **_OMFG YOU'RE DEAD SHIT I NEED YOU CALL SOMEONE_

Sammy chuckled slightly before put in a short reply.

_I'm still alive. Just tired xD_

There was no reply for a while, although Sammy just kept smiling, as she set her phone aside and snuggled into her bed, falling asleep.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Sparamy!" Amy groaned, poking at her sister's face. Sammy woke up to see her sister all awake and in her school uniform. She saw the blinds were open and the sunlight harsh in her face, although illuminating her sister's appearance.<p>

She shielded her eyes and climbed out of bed whilst Amy walked towards Sammy's trophy cabinet. The dominant twin wore a smirk as she looked over Sammy's many second place awards, all of which Amy had bested her in. Sammy quickly dressed into her school uniform and as she was putting her shoes on, she heard a deep sigh from her sister.

"You know, Sparamy," Amy began. "You really do look good in a silver medal."

Sammy was confused at first, until she realised what hidden insult Amy had laced within the statement. She dropped her head, and fixed her foot into her shoe before she stood up and grabbed her school bag. Amy walked past Sammy, not resisting the urge to knock her into the wall and left the room.

The submissive twin rubbed her forehead and walked out the door, following behind her sister. She took notice of how the hall was slightly knocked up, seeing a lamp leaning oddly against the wall, many photos laying on their sides and some paintings on the wall sitting rather crookedly.

She shook it off and descended the stairs where she saw her parents watching television, her mother's legs in her father's, and watched as they diverted their attention to the girls.

"Morning," her mother said but her father responded with a grunt. Amy and Sammy said their greetings and went over to the kitchen table where they both found some eggs and bacon. Amy snatched the bacon from Sammy's plate and gave Sammy her eggs before she began greedily eating the pig.

Breakfast in their household was normally very quiet and undisturbed. There was never any conversation, unless it was in hushed whispers, but it reminded Sammy that though her family was quite wealthy and spoiled her a lot, she was forever alone. Especially since Amy would snatch away the attention from her.

The submissive twin began eating too but not as fast or as hungrily as her sister. Sammy didn't normally eat anything for lunch or dinner, and she wouldn't normally get much food for breakfast either. Instead, she would eat fruit and drink water and coffee so she could keep going throughout the day.

Once she had finished her breakfast, Amy had dragged her through the house towards the door.

"Bye girls!" Their mother called out which Sammy responded by waving. Amy also waved, but more or less, half-heartedly. Amy then grabbed Sammy by the wrist and pulled her towards the street rather roughly whilst the submissive tried to keep up with the dominant's long strides. When they reached the pavement and Amy released Sammy and the foe began walking towards the bus stop.

"Do you have my homework?" Amy asked, a slight bitterness in her voice. Sammy nodded and reached into her bag, pulling out a very neat sheet of paper and handed it to Amy who was quick to take it off her and read over the answers. She nodded and shoved it into her own bag sending a sidewards glance at Sammy.

Sammy dropped her head when Amy's gaze met with her own and the dominant twin scoffed. Amy stopped and stood under Sammy, placing her finger underneath Sammy's chin, the end of her long nail tapping the underside of the submissive twin's jaw making her shudder silently.

Amy lifted her head up so the two girls were looking directly at each other. Sammy tried looking away but Amy's spectacular blue eyes had trapped her in a gaze. She smirked, her red lipstick looking very well done and her makeup bringing out her skin in such way the sun complimented.

Her blonde hair tickled her twin's forehead and Amy opened her mouth to speak.

"You know, Sparamy," Amy sighed. "When I see you, I think to myself, this is me." At first Sammy thought that Amy was complimenting her, since her sister took such pride in appearance. "And I think to myself, what must I do to get rid of that horribly pale skin and the colourless dry lips? Well of course, I need to take care of myself!" And that's when the wound had hit Sammy. She felt a sudden twist in her stomach something that caused her heart to ache slightly also.

_No, Sammy. You're stronger than this, _she told herself. Amy smirked at her sister, who's eyes went from curious to dull in a matter of seconds. She released her sister's chin and walked off, holding her posture up high.

Sammy stood at the pavement, the rest of her sister's words sinking in to make their mark. She clenched her fist, and trailed behind Amy, containing her urge to say something that she knew she would regret. The bus just pulled up and Amy had climbed on, with Sammy just catching it before the doors closed.

She found an empty seat near a window and sat down, staring out at the rest of the street. There were many happy school kids varying in ages. Sammy smiled sadly at them, seeing as she never had any light of happiness when she was younger, as it was always shredded away by Amy.

Sammy found herself, leaning back against the window of the bus as it took off, the tears she had falling from her eyes, without her even taking much notice. She closed her eyes, and imagined again, a happily balanced life where she and her sister could possibly get along together.

A small smile had appeared on her face, as she visioned her sister and her creation flower crowns in the most beautiful fields the world had to offer, with many varieties flowers bringing the field to life with their wide range of colours giving the area a positive aura about it.

She could see her sister leaning over towards her, a sparkling flower crown in hands. Sammy took notice that the whole flower crown was a light lavender colour, and smiled as her sister set it atop of her head. And in return, Sammy lifted up her pink flower crown and carefully placed it on her sister's head, watching as Amy's face illuminated in joy.

Sammy's own smile appeared on her face, until she noticed, in the depths of Amy's eyes, there was a dark presence, growing bigger by the second. She watched as the black aura had wiped all over her visions, and quickly opened her eyes, to see that the bus had just pulled up at school.

She turned her head into the aisle where one boy, with a green mohawk and piercings had rolled his eyes at her.

"Nerds," he muttered to himself before he climbed off the bus, going over to talk with a blonde haired male. Sammy sighed and got up, being the last person remaining on the bus, and walked towards the exit. She remembered to thank the bus driver, who responded with a rather quick wave as she climbed down the steps, where the students at her school were all ready gathering.

Sammy fixed the strap of her schoolbag, as she walked through the crowds, trying to avoid the judgemental stares of others as she passed by. She noticed that they would turn to their friends, and share their thoughts for the others to turn and look at her.

Many thoughts ran through Sammy's mind as she made her way to her locker, to find that in bright red lipstick, it read, 'Dropped Cheerleader' and 'Loser'. She sighed, and opened her locker, to only feel a cold wet substance to hit her in the face, making her scream in surprise.

All around her people were laughing, and pointing their fingers at her in a taunting matter. Right then, Sammy just wanted to shrink away to nothing, where she could erase herself from everyone's mind, and ultimately the world.

But Sammy knew well and truly that life is, and will forever be cruel. And she knew, there wasn't anything she could do about it.

* * *

><p><strong>[1] - Sorta took the quote out of Pahkitew Island xD<strong>

**Now, questions to answer, has anyone worked out who may have been on the other side of the Skype call yet? And who is Codemeister (though I think it's obvious)?**

**Anyways, as you may have picked up on, I'll mainly share my thoughts in the footnote rather than the headnote, since I'd like to keep it neat. **

**Now I may not update as frequently as my other story, but I can say that I'll try my best to update once a month. **

**In my honest opinion, I think I may have taken a step back in Sammy's personality during the later half of the chapter, but I'll see what I can do with it :P.**

**So, since it's December 25th, I think it's fair if I say:**

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! :D**

**- Blue **


End file.
